vampire_the_requiem_chronicles_of_gomorrahfandomcom-20200215-history
Brightcloud Deer
Character Synopsis: ''-- Once a familiar face around Pax's Crackhouse, Brightcloud's present whereabouts are unknown. Remnants of a Pharaoh's Trap (in which Tallaliah was discovered dead) at the Crackhouse would indicate that someone skilled in Theban Magic was present during the ghoul raid... -- '' - Clan: Daeva An ex-Special Agent for the CIA, several years ago while acting as a representative for country, sparked the Second Cold War between the US and Russia and was forced to received reconstructive surgery and go into hiding. She assumed a new identity, Brightcloud Deer, and a mild-mannered role in society until a security risk forced her to leave her new life in a hurry, where on the road her fate became intertwined with Pax's when a freak accident caused their vehicles to collide. She and Pax, being the only survivors, were kidnapped from the wreckage by Kindred onlookers, who then used them as feeding fodder for a month, tuning both her and Pax in the process. They were saved by the vigilante Lobo and brought to a Kindred doctor named Habiba Monroe, who eventually mentored them and taught them to survive in Kindred Society. Brightcloud and Pax have since joined the newly-formed KCIS after the assassination of the Court Archivist Bookie, and have been tasked with locating and eliminating the Malkavian, a psychotic Vampire bent on bleeding the city dry. Although still green in the eyes of most Vampires, Brightcloud's connections to the Mafia as well as her rare control of Theban magic make her a force to be reckoned with. - - Statistics: (LV1) Attributes: Intelligence: ●●● Strength: ●● Presence: ●● Wits: ●● Dexterity: ●●● Manipulation: ●●● Resolve: ●●● Stamina: ●●● Composure: ●●● DEFENCE: 2 ARMOR: SPEED: 10 INITIATIVE: 6 - - Skills: Academics: ●●●, Computer: ●●, Investigation: ●●●, Medicine: ●●, Politics: ●●● / Athletics: ●, Drive: ●, Firearms: ●●, Stealth: ● / Persuasion: ●●●, Streetwise: ●●, Subterfuge: ●●●● - - Merits: 'Striking Looks: '●● •• +1 when making PRES rolls. 'Ingratiating Wanderer: '●● •• Can reflexively determine authority figures in the vicinity. 'Decorated: '●● •• Brightcloud is a decorated (yet retired) special agent for the US Government, which awards her a medal for her duties and a service pistol. 'Contacts: '● Her time as an agent has put Brightcloud in contact with the Don of the New York Mafia, Mr. Stone, whom she knew long before the events leading up to her Embrace. - - Disciplines: Majesty: ●● • Awe -, PRES+EXPRESSION+^ A target is physically drawn to the Kindred, and is inclined to agree with them on various topics. •• Revelation -, MANI+PERSUASION+^ vs. COMP + B. Potency Target will forego cautiousness and share their innermost, and generally darkest, secrets. Celerity: ● Spend Vitae to increase the User's SPEED as well as DEFENCE by an amount equal to their rank in Celerity for one turn. INITIATIVE increases by 5 the turn Celerity is activated. Theban: ●● • Magnetism (An Old Coin), INT+OCCULT+^ Caster creates a draw point for any free-flying metals (including bullets), rendering most ranged attacks ineffective. •• Pharaoh's Trap (Cross-shaped Object), INT+OCCULT+^ Caster creates a pit-fall which will cause a target's legs to sink into the ground.